


De repente...

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasta el momento no habían sido más que besos, pero de esos que dejan temblando y deseando por más. Con sabor a culpa además de tabaco; pero de esa culpa compartida que es cómplice y placentera. Hablar de ello significaba mucho más que un mero avance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De repente...

**Author's Note:**

> De repente, más que un beso.

El intenso sabor a tabaco era lo que más recordaba de su primer beso. En un primer instante temió que sentir ese gusto le resultase desagradable, pero eso no ocurrió. Al contrario.

Ahora, cada vez que lo veía a Gokudera fumar, no podía evitar relamerse los labios con el fin de aproximarse un poco a esa humedad que anhelaba y que sólo sentía en cada beso furtivo que la tormenta le dedicaba.

Lo observaba llevarse ese veneno a la boca y pitar con calma ajeno a sus celos. Era idiota sentir envidia de un simple cigarrillo, pero más de una vez se había visto tentado en arrebatárselo y reclamar lo que era suyo. O lo que quería que fuera suyo.

Y todo era su culpa, se decía Tsuna; que las cosas hubieran quedado así y de esa manera, era absolutamente su culpa. No debía extrañarse por eso, después de todo a Tsuna-inútil nada le salía bien.

Él había sido quien se separó bruscamente dando fin con un contacto que se había vuelto demasiado íntimo. Él había sido quien mencionó el nombre de una chica, asustado por la vorágine de sentimientos que amenazaban con devorarlo vivo. Así como también había sido el causante del primer beso, y de todas y cada unas de las veces que uno corrompió al otro.

Porque Tsuna no necesitó de ese primer roce de labios para comprender por qué la presencia de Gokudera en su día a día le comenzaba a resultar tan imprescindible. Ya lo sabía desde antes.

Porque además su guardián lo respetaba demasiado como para permitirse ser osado y Tsuna encontraba en él lo que no podía hallar en Kyoko por cobardía. Ni en Kyoko ni en ninguna otra chica, y mucho menos un chico ya que estos —en teoría— no le atraían de esa misma manera.

Pero con Gokudera era distinto. Todo era distinto con él.

Estar a su lado y sentirse bien, sentirse importante, idolatrado y querido era algo a lo que con el tiempo Tsuna se había vuelto adicto. Le hacía sentirse como una especie de semi dios mortal al cual los mortales debían rendirle tributo.

Y lo más irónico de todo es que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces solía ser el Tsuna-inútil de siempre, pero su proclamada mano derecho tenía la facilidad de hacerle creer que su existencia no era en vano. Que no era tan inútil después de todo, que al menos tenía talento para escucharlo a él, para curarle las heridas —esas que eran físicas y las que no se veían— y para besarlo.

A decir verdad, Tsuna nunca podía recordar bien el momento de inflexión, quien había dado el primer paso o cómo se había desencadenado todo, sólo podía recordar nítidamente el olor a tabaco.

Frunció el ceño, molesto por reparar en ese detalle en un momento que no se prestaba para ello.

—Bien, ¿qué haremos? —Fue la pregunta de Yamamoto, trayéndolo a la realidad.

Gokudera exhaló un gruñido y con el cigarrillo entre los dedos lo señaló acusador:

—Fue tu idea lo del campamento, idiota, así que más te vale encontrar una solución porque no pienso compartir mi carpa contigo, bastante con tener que dividir las viandas.

Refunfuñó de nuevo, porque si estaba ahí cobijándose de la lluvia bajo el tronco frondoso de un árbol en vez de estar en la comodidad de su cuarto era sencillamente porque no podía permitir que su décimo fuera sólo con Yamamoto de campamento. Podía pasar algo grave, podía verse en peligro, podían haber animales salvajes o podía tener, el idiota de beisbol, intenciones para nada puras con el jefe. Y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Nada de eso.

—Lo siento —sonrió Yamamoto con su despreocupación habitual y guardándose para sí lo que en verdad pensaba, porque podía ser cierto eso de que fuera el responsable de que los tres estuvieran en ese bosque, pero a decir verdad Gokudera parecía olvidar que él se había colado en la salida casi sin ser invitado. Sin restar que si las viandas debieron ser divididas equitativamente para los tres era porque la comida de Bianchi rara vez se la podía considerar comestible.

—No importan esas cosas, chicos —intentó mediar Tsuna—; con dos carpas es suficiente, son bastante amplias. —Miró a uno, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa, y luego al otro quien seguía enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos—Con la comida ya nos arreglaremos, en tal caso podemos volver antes de lo previsto y ya... —Se puso de pie, reparando en lo que él mismo había propuesto—Puedo usar la tienda de Gokudera y dormir con él —propuso con rapidez e inusitada soltura, pero la oración en sí le hizo sentir incómodo—, te presto la mía, ¿sí?

—Bien —accedió Yamamoto encogiéndose de hombros. A él le daba igual. Miró al chico bomba para ver si estaba de acuerdo, pero este seguía con el ceño fruncido y su tradicional semblante acojonante.

Arrojó el cigarrillo sin decir nada y buscó desprender de la mochila la tienda para empezar a armarla. Tsuna no se animó a preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo en compartir la tienda con él y Gokudera sentía que no hacía falta aclarar lo obvio.

Por supuesto que el décimo dormiría con él. No había nadie más capacitado para cuidar del jefe.

¡Ja! Seguramente que el fanático del beisbol había tenido en sus planes "olvidar" adrede su propia tienda para tener la excusa perfecta y poder dormir con el décimo usando la de este. ¿Quién puede olvidarse la carpa cuando va de campamento? Sólo Yamamoto. Era como olvidarse el bañador en un día de playa.

Una vez armada y dentro de ella, Tsuna se arrimó a su guardián para preguntarle con duda las razones de tanto hermetismo. Usualmente Gokudera le regalaba sonrisas que Tsuna atesoraba como suyas porque sabía que a nadie más le sonreía así.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo, Gokudera? —Se sentó tratando de estirar la bolsa de dormir.

El guardián no respondió de inmediato, pareció haberse sorprendido con la pregunta. Echado boca arriba en la bolsa que ya había extendido buscó sentarse.

—¡No, décimo! —dijo con emoción, tratando de regalarle una sonrisa que no nació natural—¡¿Cómo voy a estar enojado con usted?

—Es que... casi no me hablas —bajó la vista al suelo gris de la tienda. —Y estás muy serio —se señaló el ceño arrugándolo.

Que Gokudera hubiera hablado en términos tan formales le daba la pauta de que la barrera había sido alzada de nuevo. Entendía que Yamamoto rondaba cerca y podía llamarle la atención ese cambio en el trato, pero debía ser sincero y admitir que le agradaba más la informalidad con él. Quizás por la sencilla razón de que eso no simbolizaba otra cosas más que intimidad. De esa que tanto pretendía y no se animaba a exigirle. No después de haberle rechazado tantas veces luego de cederle ese lugar especial.

—Pensaba. Es eso.

—¿En qué pensabas? —cuestionó con calma estirando lo que le faltaba para acomodar la bolsa de dormir.

Gokudera tardó en responder, de hecho ni siquiera lo hizo. Lo ayudó a terminar de acomodarse y buscó su tabaco para sentarse en la entrada de la tienda y así evitar llenar el interior con el humo. Hacía horas que había dejado de llover, pero la tierra se había convertido en barro.

Bonito campamento, pensó con sarcasmo e insultando interiormente a Yamamoto.

Miró de reojo y con recelo la tienda amarilla en donde estaba el beisbolista notando que la luz de la linterna seguía encendida. La noche comenzaba a ser cada vez más cerrada y fría. Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió a Tsuna ocupando un lugar a su lado en la estrecha entrada. Y es que esos ligeros acercamientos —apenas roces— le hacían bullir las hormonas.

—No me respondiste.

—Es que... estoy molesto, es todo.

Y a Tsuna no debería sorprenderle. El noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo Gokudera estaba molesto con el mundo entero.

—¿Con qué, puntualmente?

—Con ese idiota —comenzó a enumerar levemente exaltado—, con este campamento, con... usted.

—¡¿Conmigo? —Se alarmó para después darle un lugar al reclamo—Dijiste que no estabas enojado conmigo.

—No estoy enojado, estoy molesto.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay? —Tragó grueso, incapaz de poder dejar de prestarle atención algo tan intrascendente como el lento movimiento que su guardián realizaba al llevar el cigarrillo a los labios.

Esa boca se movía incitante, pero soltando palabras que sonaban duras y ásperas.

—Es diferente —explicó.

—¿Y... Y qué es lo que te molesta de mí? —intentó dejar de prestarle atención a los labios de su guardián para concentrarse en la conversación.

—Que sea tan ingenuo —fue seco y adusto de nuevo, como solía ser siempre, sólo que Tsuna solía tener presente que él era la gloriosa excepción.

—No soy ingenuo.

—Ok, entonces dígame —solicitó, girando apenas para quedar de frente y poder increpárselo sin rodeos—¿qué clase de persona se puede olvidar una tienda cuando va de campamento? —señaló la carpa de Tsuna y que Yamamoto estaba usando—. El idiota no es tan idiota después de todo —remató, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa mordaz.

—Yamamoto no es así —lo defendió y Gokudera no tuvo más opciones que mirar al enfrente, enfadado con la situación de mostrarse tan molesto ante el jefe—, no es como tú.

Esa expresión le llevó al guardián a pitar con energía lo poco de tabaco que le quedaba y mirarlo con si en vez de su adorado décimo fuera... Hibari. Mezcla de temor, con azoro y confusión.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Pues... que Yamamoto no es... ¿cómo decirlo? Él...

—¿Gay? —murmuró—¿Es eso lo que quiere decir?

—No, no, no —Tsuna agitó los brazos, nervioso—. No creo que sea gay ni tampoco heterosexual, a decir verdad ya conoces a Yamamoto... —sonrió—él sólo piensa en beisbol y en video juegos. No es como la clase de chico que tiene doble intenciones.

Gokudera se le quedó mirando de una manera aun más extraña que antes.

—No me mires así —rogó—, no sé cómo explicarme, sólo puedo asegurarte que Yamamoto es muy inocente, no tiene esa clase de intenciones, es un chico que no tuvo las experiencias que pudiste haber tenido tú en el bajo mundo y en otro país.

No supo si tomarlo como un cumplido o como todo lo contrario. Y seguía molesto, maldición. Pero la molestia se le borró de un plumazo cuando lo vio a Tsuna reír bajito.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que... ¿por eso viniste? —preguntó, algo conmovido por el detalle de ver que Gokudera no sólo iba tras él en pos de cuidar su vida, también podía y sabía ser celoso.

—Por supuesto —respondió con firmeza.

—¿Y estás enojado conmigo porque acepté venir?

—No, porque sé que aceptó la invitación de ese imbécil porque es muy ingenuo, y eso es lo que me molesta, porque no quiero que nadie se aproveche de ello.

Tsuna meditó lo dicho, divertido con el giro de la conversación.

—Nadie a excepción de ti —le susurró con cortedad. —Tú sí piensas en tocarme y en besarme ¿verdad?

Gokudera sonrió apenas, porque pese a que Tsuna era ingenuo en muchísimos aspectos, solía acceder favorablemente a sus acercamientos. Y no es que Gokudera fuera un Shamal cualquiera, un experto en el amor o algo similar, pero sí sabía responder ya sin tapujos las demandas de su cuerpo joven y hormonal.

Hasta el momento no habían sido más que besos, pero de esos que dejan temblando y deseando por más. Con sabor a culpa además de tabaco. Pero de esa culpa compartida que es cómplice y placentera.

Gokudera sonrió, porque la mayor parte del tiempo el décimo prefería hacer de cuenta que nada de eso pasaba, que todos los besos que se habían dado a escondida desde el primero al último no habían sucedido, que seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, ante los demás y a solas.

Que estuviera allí hablando del tema significaba mucho más que un mero avance en la relación que escondían. A veces no sabían qué eran, si jefe y subordinado, si amigos, si…

—Bueno, pero si estás celoso —con esas palabras Tsuna logró traer en sí a su guardián—déjame decirte que ahora estamos a mano.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con sorpresa, porque no recordaba haberle dado motivos, y si bien era popular entre las chicas, Tsuna sabía que de eso no tenía que preocuparse.

En respuesta Tsuna estiró lentamente la mano y vacilante le arrebató el nuevo cigarrillo que había llevado a los labios.

—Estás fumando demasiado —reprochó para deshacerlo entre los dedos.

No se atrevía a pedirle que lo corrompiera, ni podía tampoco explicarle con palabras lo mucho que ansiaba sentir el sabor del tabaco cada vez que lo veía fumando.

No lo necesitó de todos modos.

Gokudera sopesó la circunstancia: el idiota del beisbol estaba en la tienda, era de noche, no había nadie en ese paraje desolado y ya habían cenado.

Se acercó a su jefe para tomarlo suavemente de un brazo y jalarlo hasta el interior de la tienda. Bajó el cierre y dio la vuelta para recostarse lentamente sobre él percibiendo el nerviosismo que lo había colmado. Y lo entendía; él se sentía igual, porque de todas las veces que se habían besado nunca habían estado en una situación tan peligrosa, tan libre de posibles interrupciones y obstáculos.

Siempre presente el temor a ser descubiertos, siempre presente el hecho de que en cualquier momento alguien podía abrir una puerta y sorprenderlos en una situación que sería demasiado clara y difícil de simular. Hasta entonces había sido así, pero en ese momento se hallaban en una ardua contienda, en una batalla feroz contra sus propios deseos.

Gokudera respetaba a su jefe, pero no podía asegurar que sería capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Había un límite. Porque lo deseaba, porque le molestaba que otro intentase usurparle un lugar que sólo le correspondía a él.

Ser la mano derecha del décimo tenía que ver con la confianza, con la unión y un lazo inquebrantable.

—Está muy oscuro —se quejó Tsuna cuando la linterna encendida fue sepultada por la camiseta roja que Gokudera se había quitado.

Hayato tomó aquella queja como una orden implícita y buscó la linterna, de esa forma Tsuna pudo ver cada botón de su propia camisa y desabrocharlo.

Nunca podría recordar bien el momento de inflexión, quien había dado el primer paso o cómo se había desencadenado todo, sólo podía recordar nítidamente el calor de la piel de Gokudera contra la suya. Quemándolo desde adentro.

Había sido como estar borracho, se había sentido mareado y desencajado. Y esos malditos labios que no se pegaban a los suyos.

Es que a Gokudera el enojo todavía no se le había pasado. No sabía puntualmente con qué o por qué, pero así se sentía y no podía evitarlo. Se daba cuenta de que era inútil luchar contra sus propias emociones teniendo a Tsuna desnudo frente a él.

Lo contempló con curiosidad y poco a poco todas esas emociones negativas se esfumaron. La urgencia de besar y tocar cada centímetro de piel que hasta entonces no había tocado, lo golpeó de lleno y tuvo que responder de inmediato a esa necesidad.

Tsuna soltó un gemido demasiado tentador cuando al fin pudo saborear el tabaco en la boca de su guardián. Abrió los labios con desesperación, mordiendo levemente la lengua del Gokudera mientras sus dedos se enredaban torpemente en la cabellera gris. Sonrió con picardía. Todas esas cosas tan maravillosas las había aprendido con él. Y era tan glorioso verlo a su guardián desnudo portando tan sólo los colgantes y los anillos. Sexy, fue la palabra que surcó la mente del chico Vongola.

De repente Gokudera se acordó de algo que Shamal le había dado hacia tiempo y que llevaba consigo en su billetera creyendo que a ese paso lento jamás le daría un uso. Lo sacó ante la mirada atenta del décimo quien al notar de qué se trataba suspiró aliviado. Una preocupación menos.

—¿Sabes ponértelo?

Gokudera alzó un hombro. Todo se aprendía en la vida. Lo que encontró verdaderamente útil y necesario fue el pequeño sachét de lubricante que venía junto al condón. Tsuna suspiró más relajado aún, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Y desde ese punto todo fue tan natural que nunca podría recordar bien el momento de inflexión, quien había dado el primer paso o cómo se había desencadenado todo, sólo podría recordar nítidamente el dolor de su cuerpo siendo desgarrado por primera vez, a la par de las caricias y los besos, los gemidos y el consuelo.

Pero lo que sí se le quedó grabado a fuego en la mente fueron las palabras que se dedicaron esa noche.

—¿Quién te enseñó a hacer todas estas cosas? —preguntó entre jadeos, elevando apenas las caderas y ofreciendo el cuello para caer rendido ante los besos y las delicadas mordidas que su guardián le regalaba.

Y mientras le rogaba que sólo hiciera esas cosas con él y que nunca le dijese con quien había aprendido a hacer todo eso aunque se lo preguntase, clavó los dedos en las nalgas de Gokudera para instarlo a ocupar a ese lugar, quería sentirlo así: hundiéndose en un rítmico y doloroso vaivén, uno que ninguno de los dos quería ni podía detener.

—Sólo tú —dijo incapaz de poder articular una oración coherente teniendo el tembloroso cuerpo de su décimo bajo el suyo.

No hacía falta explicarle que no importaba nada de eso, ni lo que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado. Si algo habían aprendido en el futuro era precisamente a vivir en el presente.

—Júrame que harás estas cosas sólo conmigo —se detuvo, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—S-sí, sólo... sólo sigue haciendo eso. No te detengas.

Gokudera acató la orden porque no podía reprimir su propia necesidad de sentir ese delirante placer, pero a la vez soltó un quejido de inconformidad pues su jefe parecía estar más interesado en la mano que le estaba ayudando a desahogarse, en vez del pedido que le estaba haciendo.

Podía tolerar que estuviera idiota y perdidamente enamorado de Kyoko Sasagawa, incluso podía tolerar verlo convertido en un gigoló o en un chulo si quería. Después de todo, lo que hiciera feliz a su décimo lo haría feliz a él.

Pero ese celestial dolor… sólo con él. Sólo lo sentirían entre ellos y sólo ellos se lo causarían al otro. Era algo único, personal y hermoso.

Hacía tiempo que Tsuna ya no pensaba en Kyoko y quería confesárselo a su guardián esa noche. No tenían de qué preocuparse.

Había sido más que un beso; había sido el primer paso para explorarse y descubrir emociones mucho más intensas de las que hasta entonces habían podido experimentar y vislumbrar. El comienzo de algo más grande y que prometía durar.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, no soy Akira Amano. No estaría haciendo un fanfic en español de algo que me pertenece. Todo de ella.
> 
> Prompt: De repente, un beso. De la tabla Libros de la comunidad de LJ, Fandom Insano (el 60% de las veces olvido mencionar de dónde viene el prompt XD mea culpa)
> 
> No hay lemon porque no se puede, duh! Pero espero que les haya gustado. Es injusto que no haya un mísero MA de esta pareja dando vueltas por el mundo. Tengo que cambiar eso y hacer un PWP.
> 
> Gracias por leer ^^
> 
> 22 de enero de 2012
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
